A Wish Gone Wrong
by LizziePotter123
Summary: James is greiving in heaven over not being alive to raise Harry until a figure comes with news as well as a reward for James. When James wishes for a do-over at raising his son, will it all be just as he wanted? Or will it backfire completly? Rated T.


Hello readers!

New idea for a story, had to write it down! Should I write more?

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, nuff said.

I will write more of "The Children Who Lived" tomorrow; my friends are comming for a sleepover, so no better time to write then the point at which I'm loaded up on sugar and not focused at all! Just kidding, but yes, I will write more of that tomorrow!

Ok, please tell me what you think!

Lizzie xoxox (that's my signature at school, spread love and kindness people)

James was watching his son grow up from above sadly. How he could bear all the trouble his baby went through he did not know. From Lily's awful sister and her family mistreating his Harry to Voldemort aiming to kill him pratically every day of his little boy's life, James knew that Harry never deserved any of it. Depressed and overcome with emotion, James crumbled into a ball on heaven's floor, sobbing his heart out.

Lily, who had seen her husband's actions, raced over to put a hand on her saddened husband's sholders.

"James," she cooed softly, trying to comfort him, "Harry'll be alright. He almost always is."

"No, he won't be." James sobbed, standing up to look Lily in the eye. "He never is. Sure, he seems fine, but he'll never be inside after all he's been through. He needs us, Lil. He deserves us."

"Sweetheart, I know, but we can't change what happened." Lily pointed out sadly, "Be thankful he's alive and has made wonderful friendships. He's with the best people he could be with: our friends. I wish we could have lived as well, but since we didn't, we must move onward."

"Well, I can't!" James yelled, "I'll never be able to stop and accept what happened! If it didn't happen, we would still be there! We'd still be a family! I'd have my baby with me, I'd watch him grow up. I'd teach him right from wrong. He would have never had to live with your sister, he would never have been abused! And even if we'd have all died that night, at least Harry would've been with us!"

"James, stop sounding selfish!" Lily demanded. "Be grateful our son gets to live on earth! Be grateful his life hasn't ended yet at the hands of anyone!"

James stared at her, and then his look softened.

"Lils, I'm sorry. I don't know what has gotten into me. I guess I'm just going mad." he said, pulling Lily close to him.

"James, you are not. You're just feeling guilty about what happened those many years ago, and that is perfectly natural. I still feel as though I could've done something to stop him, but we both know nothing more could have been done. It was a miracale in itself that Harry managed to stay alive after we both passed. Honey, I understand excactly how you are feeling." Lily said softly.

James kissed her. "Thanks, Lil. You are ever so special to me, you know that right? I don't think I'd ever to able to survive anything without you."

"I know. I believe that we should retire now, James, if we want to get a full glimsp of Harry's life tomorrow. Goodnight." Lily stated, pecking James' cheek as she left.

"Goodnight." James called after her, his hand toughing the cheek Lily had kissed.

As soon as Lily's red hair could be seen no more, James slumped back onto heaven's surface. Lily's words had touched him and made him understand reason, but he was no less determined to get his life back to the way it should have been.

"Why did fate choose this for my family?" he asked angrily to no one in particular. "Why must we be the ones chosen to suffer?"

"James, good news had come for you. I suggest you listen and use it wisely." a voice called.

James twitched at the sound. "What the devil do you want?"

"Ah, James, I see you still have the same old boyish attitude you had seventeen years ago." the voice chuckled.

James turned. The voice sounded familiar and closer than before.

"What are you here for? What is it that you wish to tell me? I warn you, I am in no mood for tricks!" he said sharply.

"James, James, I am here because I have died, like you." the voice spoke, deciding to then reveal itself.

James gasped in shock.

It was Dumbledore.


End file.
